


[podfic] Saskatchewan

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [33]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Surprise! - Freeform, murder tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Clint and Natasha like to play a game they call "Saskatchewan," for reasons that they both claim to have forgotten by now. It's just a Clint-and-Natasha thing.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 27





	[podfic] Saskatchewan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saskatchewan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503080) by [garafthel (sister_wolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/garafthel). 



****Title:** [Seskatchewan](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1503080) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/profile)[sister_wolf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG-13

 **Fandom:** Avengers (movie'verse)

 **Pairing:** James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanova

 **Length:** 00:06:24

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/34%20\(AVG\)%20_Seskatchewan_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
